fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanish Brothers
The Vanish Brothers are two nameless mercenaries from the Southern Wolves Guild (of who they refer to their guild leader as "Mama"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Page 17), hired by Duke Everlue to guard his mansion. Their name comes from the fact that while their target is focusing on one of the brothers, they take their eyes off the other, allowing the unseen brother to attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 9-10 Appearance Despite their supposed blood ties, the two Vanish Brothers are radically different in appearance: the older one is also the smaller of the duo, retaining an average height; his head is mostly shaved, with noticeably long, dark hair being present only on the back of it, where it is tied into a braid reaching down below the man's back, with a light ribbon circling the end, taking the form of a tuft; an hairstyle which is highly reminiscent of a Chinese queue. He possesses slanted dark eyes, sharp facial features, with prominent cheekbones, a dark-colored upper lip, with his mouth usually retaining a slight grimace, giving him a perennially serious look, and four distinctive tattoos of kanji adorning his face: his right cheek bears the character for "Right", his left one the character for "Left", the character for "Up" is placed in the center of his forehead, and the one for "Down" on his chin, right below his lower lip. The older Vanish brother is a relatively short pale skinned man with 4 red tattoos on his face, he wears his hair in a long black ponytail and his hair line starts in the middle of his head. He wears a white shirt with a high collar and a green stripe running down the front of it. The shirt has a blue arm band with his Guild symbol embroidered on it. In addition, he wears black pants and keeps a large frying pan on his back. The younger Vanish brother is a tall peach skinned man with blue messy hair that juts out in four directions. He wears blue shirt with a high collar and yellow stripes that run down the length of the shoulder down to the shirt cuffs, along with white pants. He wears a white arm band on the shirt with his Guild symbol embroidered on it. He also wears a orange bandana with blue markings on it. Personality The Vanish Brothers were both very arrogant and confident in their abilities. They looked down on Mages and held the belief that they could easily overcome Mages since they think Mages only increase their Magic abilities and not their bodies and physical strength, like they do. However Natsu proves them wrong by overcoming their attacks and easily takes both out at the same time. Synopsis Daybreak arc The two brothers first appear sitting behind Duke Everlue as he contemplates how he would kill Lucy Heartfilia and the other Fairy Tail Mages that came with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Page 20 After Lucy and Natsu are caught trying to steal Duke Everlue's book, he summons the Vanish Brothers and they appear from behind his book case. The brothers express suprise that the Mages were so young. When Lucy runs away exclaiming that Daybreak held a secret, Duke Everlue told them that he would follow her and that they should kill Natsu and Happy. Natsu tells Happy to go after Lucy and that he would handle the both of them, which visibly upsets the taller brother, although the shorter one tells him to keep calm.The shorter brother then tells Natsu to bring it on calling him a "Flame Mage". Natsu asks him how he knew that he was a Flame Mage, and they state that they saw everything on a Surveillance Lacrima. They then go on to explain Natsu, Lucy, and Happy's abilities. Natsu taunts the two mercenaries stating that they should be prepared to be charred then, but the shorter brother states that he has to decline as Flame Mages are the easiest for him to deal with. He then pulls out a large frying pan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 13-20 The brothers belittle Natsu's abilities because he is a Mage but Natsu taunts them by writing "Come On" with his magic. The smaller brother suddenly attacks but Natsu easily dodge his attack. However, the taller brother grabs Natsu and throws him through a wall and almost falls down the balcony. As Natsu grabs for the railings, the smaller brother with the giant frying pan attacks him but misses when Natsu jumps down to the ground floor. While the brothers attack, they explain the weak points of Mages which is their bodies. However, Natsu points out that none of their attacks are hitting him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 2-8 Seeing that Natsu is right, the brothers decides to use their Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack. As the taller one of the brothers is thrown up the air, Natsu's eyes follow his movements. However, this proved to be a distraction since the smaller brother suddenly attacks him from below. As Natsu focuses on the brother on the ground, the airborne brother dives and attacks him. The Vanish Brothers, thinking that the fight is over, is surprised to see Natsu stand up seemingly unscathed. Natsu then attacks with his Fire Dragon's Roar but the brothers are confident that the attack would be ineffective. The smaller brother then uses his Flame Cooking Technique that absorbs Natsu's attack and sends it right back to him. However, Natsu is unaffected by the attack. He then charges and grabs the brothers by the face and defeats them by using his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 8-17 Abilities Enhanced Strength: Both brothers have a great amount of brute strength. The elder brother destroyed the floors of Everlue Mansion with his frying pan, and the younger was able to send Natsu flying through a wall with a simple toss.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 3-4 The younger brother was also able to break a Mage's bones with a one punch.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Page 7 Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack: A double team attack where the small brother flips the tall one into the air. As the target focusing on the flying brother the one on the ground attacks. When the target is forced to focus on him the one in the air drive the target into the ground. Before Natsu, no one apparently was able to survive this attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 9-11 Flame Cooking: An anti-flame Mage attack by the smallest brother who uses his frying pan to catch flames, multiply the power, and then sends it right back at the assailant.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 13-14 Equipment Pan: A giant black frying pan with an extended handle that has the tip wrapped in white cloth. It was used by the shorter brother. It can be used as a melee weapon or for Flame Cooking. Trivia *The tattoos written on the face of the brother wielding the frying pan read "Up", "Down", "Left" and "Right" in Japanese. *The frying pan-wielding mercenary is the elder brother, while the one with the crazier hairdo is the younger brother. Major Battles *Natsu Dragneel vs. The Vanish Brothers References Category:Characters Category:Male